


Attachment, The

by lidarose13



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-12
Updated: 2006-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidarose13/pseuds/lidarose13
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Attachment, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Attachment**

**by:** lida rose 

**Character(s):** Carol Fitzpatrick, CJ Cregg  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Future Canon  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** "The West Wing" and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No Copyright infringement is intended.  
**Spoiler:** 7-01 _The Ticket_  
**Written:** 2005-12-09  
**Author's Note:** Takes place some time in the future and one way that canon could be followed. 

Thanks to LuLu for helping from her sick bed. 

Archive: Be my guest or check out my web site at: http://www.white-dot.net/lida 

It was a bittersweet life for Carol Fitzpatrick. She missed the days of the Bartlet White House and all the excitement and exhilaration that came with working in the Press Office. She missed her friends especially her former boss, C.J. Cregg. 

But Carol also was able to relive those days, good and bad as she helped to organize the media collections for the Josiah Bartlet Library. The job offer had come as the days of the Bartlet White House wound down. 

It was good pay and better hours than when she was in the White House. Carol found New Hampshire beautiful even if it was on the quiet side. The summers here were nothing like the hot, humid, hazy days in D.C. 

The Library was slated to open in 2009 and Carol wasn't sure if she'd still be part of this team or working with the "Sam Seaborn for President" exploratory committee. 

She opened a file and prepared to begin highlighting more items to be included in the media exhibits when her e-mail pinged. She noticed the message was from C.J. 

They were in touch at least once a day since C.J. returned from her honeymoon. Carol knew that C.J. and Danny Concannon were coming up next weekend for a cookout and a few days stay with the Bartlets. It would be the first time Carol had seen the newlyweds since their romantic and sumptuous wedding and reception. 

Carol loved hearing all the happiness evident in C.J.'s voice when they talked on the phone and the joy even came through the tone of her e-mails. It was quite a change from the driven and often sad woman she'd worked with in the White House. Carol gave all the credit to Danny. 

She clicked on the message noting it had an attachment. 

The message read: "Can't wait to see you. We wanted to give you a head's up on something. Look at the attachment and then . . . well, just look at the attachment. And SHHHHHHH!!!! 

Love,  
C.J. and Danny" 

Carol cursed the mouse for not clicking faster on the familiar paper clip icon. It slowly unfurled and she recognized Danny's red hair. She told herself, "Okay, C.J. wants me to see a picture of Danny." 

It opened up more and she could see the top of a book with Danny's nose buried in it. 

A little more of the picture revealed itself as Carol tapped impatient fingers on the mouse pad featuring the D.C. Cherry Blossoms in bloom. 

Suddenly, it was all there and she just stared. A grin split her face and she automatically hit reply and typed. "OMG!!!!!!". 

She hit send and grabbed for her wireless phone as she clicked print. By the time she hit the speed dial number and heard C.J. saying, "Hello?", the picture was out and in Carol's hand. She said, "C.J., it's me." Then, both women burst into tears. 

Carol had to put down the picture of Danny Concannon reading "What To Expect When You're Expecting" to reach for a tissue. 

She sniffled, "Is it what I think or are you telling me Danny is going into Ripley's "Believe It Or Not"? 

C.J. laughed through the tears and said, "It's true. I'm through my first trimester and we've been trying to figure out the best way to let people know our wonderful news. You were our test case." 

"Glad to help, it's clever and so typical of Danny to learn everything he can about a subject. Congratulations to both of you. This is one lucky baby." 

"Thank you." 

"Are you fat yet?" 

"You'll see when we're up for Father's Day." 

"I get it now. Obviously the Bartlets already know and that's why we're having a staff reunion already." 

They chatted for a few more minutes with a promise to catch up later in the evening when Danny was there. Carol was flattered to be one of the first to be told and marveled once again at how life never failed to surprise and delight you when you least expected it. She laughed out loud at the thought of the word "expected". She quickly looked around hoping no one else was there to wonder why the crazy media woman was sitting alone and laughing in delight. 


End file.
